


I will always love you no matter what.

by Himari_Arihime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himari_Arihime/pseuds/Himari_Arihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plane Akashi was on crashed and he lost all his memories about Tetsumi-his wife. Will he be able to regain his memories of his dear wife? </p><p>Warning: Akashi x FEMKuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the story was written by seijurou407, I just added some deatils into it. All credits to seijurou407.

 

Chapter one

 

“ I promise you Tetsumi that I will be back next week.”

 

“You don’t have to promise Sei-kun, I know that. Take care of yourself...I love you.” 

 

“I love you more, and I should be the one saying that to you. I’ll let Shintaro take care of you and out child, Tetsumi, promise me that you’ll eat a lot and take care of yourself.” Akashi said as he kiss her stomach lovingly, then kiss her forehead. 

 

“I promise Sei-kun.” 

 

And with that, Akashi Tetsumi bid farewell to his husband, Akashi Seijuurou. Her husband needs to check their family’s company in London because of some errors. Right now, Tetsumi is pregnant with  her’s and Akashi’s child. 

 

“ One more month until I can see you Tetsuya.” She thought as she gently rubbed her big stomach. 

 

-Meanwhile with Daiki and Ryouta- 

 

“ Daikicchi, if you look at any girls there in London and I will copy Tetsumi’s Ignite pass Kai and smash your face.” 

 

“ Ryouta, you should know that your the only girl I would love. I’ll be back and then prepare for our engagement party.” 

 

“ Bye bye!! I’ll miss you, be back soon ok?” 

 

“ Okay, okay I will! Love you!”

 

Everything is going well, The Generation of Miracles and Kagami always visit Tetsumi to check her up and her baby. Mostly Midorima, since if Akashi’s wife and son are not in good shape, by the        time he got home, he will surely kill the green haired teen. 

 

“ I’m sorry Midorima-kun if I burden you.” 

 

“ It’s nothing Kuroko. How are you though? Are you feeling well or still feeling ill?” 

 

“I’m fine, how about your mate Takao?” 

 

“ She’s doing fine. I’ll check you up tomorrow okay? I have to leave. I’ll bring Takao with me next time.” 

 

As soon as Midorima left Kuroko laying down on her pure white bed , Kuroko sat up and out of boredom, she opened the television. She watched in peace thinking about all the stuff she is going to do with her future family. 

 

“ Sei-kun will be home by dinner today.” She thought happily as a maid came inside her room. 

 

“ Tetsumi-sama, what would you like for dinner?” The maid ask nervously remembering Seijuurou’s speech of taking care of Tetsumi really well. 

 

Tetsumi smiled softly at the maid and said. “ Anything. Ah, and Sei-kun is having dinner here so...” 

 

“ I understand Tetsumi-sama, please excuse me now then.” The maid said politely as she bowed slightly before hurrying off to report the chef, Murasakibara. 

 

Leaving Tetsumi alone again, Tetsumi gently closed her eyes. She drifted off in to a nice dream until the sound of a ringing noise woke her up. 

 

-Riiiing-riiiing-riiing-riiiing- 

 

Her cellphone is ringing indicating that someone is calling her. Her eyes flung fully opened as she saw the caller’s name.

 

“Sei-kun...” She thought staring at the phone confused. “ Sei-kun is calling? I thought mobiles aren’t allowed in airplanes.” But she picked up the phone anyways. 

 

Inhaling a big amount of air, she answered the call. 

 

“ Tetsumi” She heard her husband at the other line. But not only that, she could heard screams. 

 

“Sei-kun! I thought that mobiles are not allowed at airplanes? What’s happening here?” She said panicking. 

 

“ Tetsumi! Just always remember that I love you no matter what! Please take care of yourself and Tetsuya! I’ll promise you I’ll be back! I promise!” 

 

“S-Sei-kun! Please explain, are you alright?! Oh god please...” 

 

“ I love you Tetsumi! I’ll be back! I promise you that!” 

 

-Beep-beep-beep- 

 

The line was cut off. Tetsumi stared at her phone eyes widened with a terrified look

 

“Sei-kun promised... He promised. He will be back by dinner...He will be back...” She tried to convince herself but deep inside she knew something was wrong, really really wrong. 

 

-dinner time- 

 

Tetsumi was waiting for her husmand to come home and eat with her when suddenly she heard her cellphone ringing. 

 

“Midorima-kun?” Tetsumi thought as she answered the call. 

 

“ Midorima-kun, is there something wrong?” She asked. 

 

“ Kuroko....turn on the television...” 

 

I wonder why Midorima-kun sound so sad... Tetsumi thought as she opened the television nervously. 

 

Her eyes went wide upon seeing the news about the plane that Akashi was on, was there something wrong with the plane? She continued listening. 

 

‘This afternoon, a plane that came from Japan going to London crashed at te sea. 29 people are dead and 21 are currently missing. Here are this list of people who are missing’ 

 

‘Daiki Aomine’ 

 

‘Kanami Kira’ 

 

‘Miuna Misamoto’ 

 

‘Kamina Chikirou’

 

‘Akashi Seijuurou’

 

“U-uwa...N-nooo...no...this..this can’t be....” 

 

“ Kuroko, calm down, Akashi is missing not dead! Theres still a chance!” 

 

She heatd Midorima from the other line. But she couldn’t stop the tears from falling out of her eyes. 

 

“Wat do you mean I need to calm down?! Sei-kun is missing! He’s missing!” She shouted, obviously panicking. 

 

“ Kuroko, as I said, calm down, it’s okay, everything will be okay.” 

 

“ Okay? Everything is going to be okay?! Have you lost your senses Midorima-kun?!” She cried out releasing her pain. 

 

“ Look, I know how you feel right now, but your not the only one who is suffering. Kise was also crying when she heard the news. You need to calm down Tetsumi, your panicking too much and it will be  bad for you and your baby.”  

 

“ I don’t care...AIE!” All of the sudden she felt a sharp pang on her stomach, causing her to drop her phone on the floor. One hand on the stomach and the other on the table supporting herself to refrain from falling.Her breaths came hard and she started to sweat. 

 

“Tetsumi? Tetsumi?! Can you hear me? Damn it! I’m going there wait for me!” Midorima shouted at the other line as he got his coat. 

 

“Tetsumi-sama! Please hang in there! Someone call the ambulance!” Tetsumi heard the maid scream has she fell to the ground letting the maid catch her before she collapsed. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

 

**-Next day-**

 

“Kurokocchi...Kurokocchi” A soft warm but sad murmur woke her up. 

 

Upon seeing her best friend, it made her smile weakly. 

 

“Kiseno-chan, long time no see...” And she tried to sit up with Kiseno’s help. 

 

“Mhm, it’s been quite awhile.” Kiseno said as she brightened her face with a smile but Kuroko know that it was fake. 

 

“I’m so sorry about Aomine-kun...”

 

“Don’t worry...Daikicchi called me before the plane crashed, he said that he will be back...to me. Because our engagement party will be held next month.” 

 

Akashi’s words suddenly rang in Tetsumi’s mind.  _‘I love you Tetsumi...I’ll be back, I promise_.” 

 

“K-Kurokocchi don’t cry! It’s bad for you and Tetsu!” 

 

She ignored Kiseno’s plead as she continued to cry. Right now Tetsumi forgot that she is pregnant, she knows that it will be bad for her and Tetsuya if she continues. 

 

“Kuroko!” All of the sudden, the door swung wide open revealing Midorima together with Kagami. But Tetsumi didn’t even bother to look at them as she continued to cry. 

 

“Kuroko, you need to stop crying and being emotional unstabled. It will bring harm.” Midorima said as he rubbed Kuroko’s shaking back. 

 

“B-But Sei-kun is...is...” She stammered as more tears poured out. 

 

“Akashi is still alive! He is just missing!” Kagami stated. 

 

“B-but we don’t know if he is alive or not! Kagami-kun, you know that the plane crushed at the sea! What if Sei-kun dro-OUCH!” Tetsumi clutched her stomach out of the sudden pain. 

 

“Kuroko! Damn it, I told you to stop crying! Prepare the car! We need to go to the hospital quickly!” Midorima shouted as Tetsumi started to moan from the pain. 

 

**-Hospital-**

 

“Midorima you need to make her stop crying. Being emotionally unstable will do no good to her, you know that. It’s a good think that the child’s grip is still strong. Midorima, one more month if  she continues the baby’s life like this and maybe her life too, will be in danger.” The doctor said as he started to write quickly on his notebook. 

 

“I understand sensei. I’ll make sure that her and the baby’s condition is good, after all, the father of the child requested that I will have to take well care of them while he is gone.” 

 

As soon as the doctor left, Midorima sighed and entered Kuroko’s hospital room. The teal haired girl is awake, wide awake, she turned her vision from the opened window to the green haired visitor. 

 

“Midorima-kun, how is Tetsuya?” Tetsumi asked with concern written on her face. 

 

“It’s a good thing that his grip didn’t loose, Kuroko, you need to stop killing Tetsuya and also yourself. One more month and Tetsuya can now see the world, can then see his mother and father.  You have to stay strong.” Midorima said softly. 

 

“I wan’t to stay strong Midorima-kun...But Sei-kun...I don’t know what to do without him...” 

 

“He will be back. Akashi isn’t the type of person to abandon his family, Kuroko, didn’t you promise Akashi that you’ll take care of yourself and Tetsuya? What of Akashi came back knowing  that his child is dead because you worried about him so much that you forget that your actually carrying his child?” Midorima stated. 

 

“He will be sad...Sei-kun loves Tetsuya and is really excited to see Tetsuya...” Tetsumi answered weakly. 

 

“Then from now on, you will have to follow my orders and stop thinking something that might sadden you.” Midorima said as he turned to the door preparing to leave. 

 

“I’ll try my best.” Tetsumi replied looking sadden as she smiled slightly at Midorima. 

 

 **-Somewhere in an unknown place-**  

 

“Oh, you’re finally awake!” A girl with long flowing pink hair gasped as she saw that the man with red hair opened his eyes slowing trying to sit up. 

 

“Where am I? Why does my head hurts?” The red haired said as he clutched his head looking in pain. 

 

“Your at my house of course! I found you by te seaside and brought you here so that I could treat your wounds.” The girl said sweetly as her bright red eyes shone. 

 

“Is that so, thank you, may I ask for your name?”

 

“Momoi Satsuki! Nice to meet you Akashi-san!” 

 

“How do you know my name?” Akashi questioned as his mismatched eyes transformed into a slight frown. 

 

“I saw your identification card, oh! Heres your suitcase, I found it at the seaside.” Momoi said as she handed him a red suitcase. 

 

Akashi took the case and opened it. Suddenly some memories came into his mind. 

 

_“Akashi! How about you!?”_

_“It will be alright Daiki, take the last life vest...Tell Tetsumi that I will love her forever okay?!”_

_“Who’s...Tetsumi...”_ Akashi thought.  _“That name...is she special...? Why can’t I remember her face? Only the name...I can’t remember anything about her...Just the name....”_


End file.
